Unbeatable Attraction
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Despite how often Jace and Clary fought, the attraction for each other was clear. Clace. TwoShot.


_I've written both Jace/Clary and Alec/Clary, and I honestly have not decided which couple I like more! So I will definitely be writing another Alec/Clary, but for now, I hope you guys like this one. This is part one of a twoshot. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters._

Jace Wayland was one of those boys that mothers warned their daughters about. Well, maybe he wasn't _exactly _what they warned their daughters of, the whole Shadow Hunter, demon fighting thing wasn't usually an issue for most people. However, the whole self-centred, cocky, womanizing personality was definitely not unlike half the other males that Clarice Fray had met in her life and turned her nose up at. And yet for some reason, Clary's eyes would follow him whenever he was in a room and when his hand or shoulder would brush against her, she would feel her body heat up all over. Sometimes there would be these strange moments where his startling golden eyes would lock onto hers and they'd be caught up in this weird, intense staring match that ignited a fire inside Clary.

She wasn't some naïve virgin, she knew that the fire licking at the pit of her stomach was arousal. She just didn't understand why she feeling that way toward Jace. Half the time they were fighting with each other, another quarter of the time they were too busy—either out on Shadow Hunter business or with various people they would pick up at clubs—to even notice each other, and then that last quarter of the time was when these weird feelings came into play.

Late one night, they came home from a run in with a pack of vampires, all tired and ready for showers and bed. Alec Lightwood had headed straight up to his room, while Isabelle Lightwood bolted for the bathroom, muttering something about her hair. Clary was craving something cold and sweet, and headed to the kitchen, looking in the freezer. A tub of orange and chocolate swirl ice cream was sitting there and she grabbed it out, getting a teaspoon out of the utensil drawer. Clary climbed up onto the bench top, giving her tired feet a rest, and took the lid off the ice cream. She dug in, not caring about the possibility of a brain freeze. She was so absorbed, she didn't notice Jace until he spoke.

"You know, Izzy constantly bitches about how you eat more than all of us together and still stay that skinny," he smirked at her. Clary rolled her eyes as she shovelled another spoonful into her mouth.

"Yeah, whatever. At least Izzy has tits to speak of," Clary muttered, licking the back of the spoon. It wasn't until she saw Jace's eyes drop downward to her chest that she realized at the opening her comment had made. "Oh, piss of," she tired to sound indignant, but it came out more embarrassed. Jace just grinned at her, coming into the kitchen and closing the distance between them. Clary eyed him warily, trying not to let her nervousness due to their close proximity show on her face. One of Jace's eyebrows arched upward and Clary felt her breathing involuntarily hitch. A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips as he leaned into her personal space. Clary blinked, trying to ignore the fact she could feel his breath on her lips. She opened her mouth to repeat her previous statement when Jace's hand came up and one of his fingers brushed up against her lower lip.

"Kind of hard to pay attention to you when you've got chocolate on your lip," his voice was soft and there was a glint in his golden eyes that made Clary's stomach clench. He shifted his body weight slightly and Clary realized that as he had moved closer, he was now in between her thighs. Clary's breathing almost stopped as Jace took his finger away from her mouth, a smear of chocolate on his fingertip. He pressed the finger to his mouth and licked it off, his eyes never leaving her face. He then dropped the hand from his mouth to her thigh, his other hand coming up and resting on the other knee. The material of the leggings she was wearing was only thin and she could feel his body heat radiating onto her legs. They both stayed like that for a long moment, neither of them moving. Clary finally looked down at his hands, her brain seeming to catch up with their situation finally.

"Jace—" her voice obviously brought Jace out of his trance as well because for the first time that she had known Jace, he seemed flustered.

"Uh, I…" Jace pulled his hands away from her quickly and took a step back. Clary raised her eyebrows at him.

"Scared of a girl, Jace Wayland?" She tried to make light of the situation. Jace shot her a look that she didn't quite comprehend and the awkward half smile on her face quickly disappeared. "Geez, you PMS more than a chick. One second you're all over me, the next you're giving me the evils. Bloody hell, man." Jace rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh.

"I wasn't giving you the 'evils' as you put it," he crossed his arms over his chest. "Bloody hell. You females and your over thinking."

"I resent that!" Clary interjected.

"You all do," there was a mocking lilt to his voice. She hated it when he got like this. This was how their fights usually started—a derogatory comment or a sarcastic remark. Clary didn't know why she always took the bait but here she was, getting all riled up.

"For fucks sakes," she hissed under her breath, looking above Jace's head and attempting to breathe though her frustration. Jace couldn't help but lick her lower lip at her growl. Clary never swore, not unless she felt intensely about something. He had heard her swear twice before. Once when Simon Lewis had been attacked by a demon and they weren't sure if they were going to be able to get him back to the Institute in time. And the other was when they had all gone out clubbing and got drunk. At one point through the night, Jace and Clary had ended up dancing. Well, having sex with clothes on was a better way to describe it. Their bodies had moved together so perfectly, and when Jace had moved his head down to catch her lips with his own, something clicked in her. He had seen the conflict in her face as she had pulled back, swearing continually under her breath as she backed away from him, disappearing into the crowds of party goers.

But Jace had seen the lust in her eyes and written over her face.

He knew at that moment six months ago that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. And from the little f word that she had just uttered, he knew she still did.

It wasn't something that he exactly thought through, but then he hardly ever did. He closed the distance between them, both hands coming up and grasping her face. Clary let out a squeak which allowed him to access her mouth, his tongue sliding over hers. He felt her resist him at first but he persisted, his tongue running over her own and one hand cupping her cheek while the other entangled itself in her thick red hair that he had spent many nights thinking about. Usually when he was envisioning her red hair falling through his fingers, they were in his room, on his bed. Or once they had been in the shower. But having her sitting on the bench, legs wide open for him and hands all of sudden grabbing his shoulders; that worked too. He wasn't sure how long they were kissing, her hands dropped from his shoulders and were at his waist, pulling him tighter against her. He could feel her moving closer to the edge of the bench, her thighs clamping around him.

Jace moaned against her mouth as he felt her swivel his hips against hers. He wasn't sure if it was intentional, but he felt that small movement throughout his whole body, and the hand in her tightened—almost painfully. The other hand that had been resting on her cheek fell, first to her waist, and then around to cup her ass. She sighed into his mouth as his hand palmed her firmly. Jace did it again, loving the reaction is was drawing from her. He could feel himself getting harder as she let out another gasp, her body grinding against him. She looped her legs around his waist, pulling him flush against her. He felt her movements becoming more feverish, and he realized that her centre was now pressed firmly against his arousal. He rotated his hips to test her and felt her legs tighten around him and her lips part even further against his. He bit down on her lower lip and was rewarded with a throaty moan that made him impossibly harder. Clary twined her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist, feeling him press harder into her and she felt herself burning up from her core. As much as she wanted to continue, she had to pull away for a breath. Jace wasn't deterred, moving his mouth to her neck, leaving a hot trail of kisses down the ivory skin of her throat, finding a sensitive spot on her collarbone that made her dig her fingernails into his skin. He grinned against her skin, ignoring the sharp pain and brushing his teeth over the sensitive spot that he had found.

"God…Jace…" the words tumbled from Clary's lips involuntarily, and Jace had to pull away from her to take her in. An arrogant twinge ran through him as he took in her glowing, lust-filled eyes and swollen lips. They were still parted, waiting for his to return. He was about to lean back in when there were footsteps behind them and suddenly Alec's voice filled the kitchen.

"Yo! Who's letting the ice…Melt…" Alec raised an eyebrow as he took in their position. Jace quickly moved, but they were flushed and the damage was done. Alec smirked and leaned against the doorframe, his eyes never leaving the guilty looking pair in front of him. "Well this is cozy," he stated, his grin growing as Clary flushed an even brighter red. "So?" Alec was enjoying this. After months of watching the two dance around each other, claiming that they hated each other—couldn't stand each other—finding them in this compromising position would provide him, Izzy and Simon would be entertained with for weeks.

"Stop being an asshole, Alec," Clary growled, sliding off the bench and stalking out of the room. Alec watched her go with an amused expression, and then turned back to face Jace. The blonde haired boy held up a leather gloved hand, his eyes narrowed and a vicious expression on his face.

"Not a word, Alec. Not a single, fucking word."

_Let me know what you think. I'll try get the final chapter up soon :)_


End file.
